Fairy Tales
by Aquagirl15
Summary: He broke her heart, and he didn’t even realize that’s what he did, because he thought he was doing the right thing. Oneshot, rated T in case


**A/N**: I really wanted a place to use this song, and I wanted to write some TT stuff. Hope you enjoy.

**Summary**: He broke her heart, and he didn't even realize that's what he did, because he thought he was doing the right thing.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Teen Titans or the song _Fairy Tales_ by JoJo.

**Fairy Tales**

_You know the story, you've read the books_

_Boy meets girl, and they fall forever in love_

_But, I know better, so here goes a tale_

_Of the realest of the real, listen _

It was hard to imagine, me in his arms. But then again, I had no clue who was behind that cleverly designed mask. Maybe if I had known from the beginning, then it wouldn't have hurt as much when he left.

_Now once upon a time in a small world, it was everything that I dreamed of_

_He was my gem and I was his pearl, nothing could come between us_

_A prince charming to call my own, until the day that he broke my heart_

_And left me wondering all alone, picking my mindand soul apart_

He said we could work something out, and he really did like me. He loved my teasing ways and come-and-get-me attitude. But the farther our relationship went, the more he felt like he needed to sever ties. I didn't know who he really was, and if I did I would have known why he was so apprehensive. The first time I pushed his mask away from his mouth, I thought he was going to kill me. He calmed down after I kissed him, but I knew he didn't feel right.

_Used to believe in love, used to believe in fairy tales_

_But since my heart's been crushed, don't believe in much I need help_

_Don't know which way to turn, figure it out for myself_

_I've just started to learn, no such thing in fairy tales_

Why are boys so stupid? Didn't he think I liked him enough not to care? Didn't he trust me? I don't know, maybe I'm the stupid one. I didn't know what he meant when he said that we could 'work something out'. I was a love struck teenager, and I wasn't looking for hidden meanings within his words.

_Is a good story supposed to end unhappily ever after?_

_Just as wonderful as it begins, and carry on for a few chapters_

_Then how come each time I open up, I can't seem to get past page one?_

_I guess it's time for me to close up, and go back on the shelf because I'm done_

Don't get me wrong. Even though I am a bit of a romantic, I'm still the kick-ass girl you've seen on TV. I can't believe there isn't a girl on this earth that hasn't dreamt about falling in love with their knight in shining armor. So what's the big deal if I did?

_Used to believe in love, used to believe in fairy tales_

_But since my heart's been crushed, don't believe in much I need help_

_Don't know which way to turn, figure it out for myself_

_I've just started to learn, no such thing in fairy tales_

I have to honestly say, now that he's gone, I'm an empty shell. A pessimist perhaps. Love, that used to be a thing that made my heart swell. But now it's just a superficial thing that little kids believe in because of those stupid fairy tales. Who knew they would ruin my life?

_Twinkle, twinkle little star, why do my dreams seem so far?_

_Up above the world so high, won't somebody tell me why?_

_Can you help me out; can you tell me what love is all about?_

_Cause I've never known it for myself, that's why I don't believe in fairy tales_

I thought I could take care of the relationship by myself. I didn't need advice. There was no one to give it to me anyway. But now I really wish I could have had a girlfriend to confide in. Hey, maybe she would have known my boyfriend had a big secret and would dump me as soon as he thought we were getting too close. It's unlikely, but it could happen.

_Used to believe in love, used to believe in fairy tales_

_But since my heart's been crushed, don't believe in much I need help_

_Don't know which way to turn, figure it out for myself_

_I've just started to learn, no such thing in fairy tales_

I'm guessing this is getting really repetitive and you just want me to shut up right now. You're probably thinking 'Oh the poor little girl lost her boyfriend. Big deal she'll get over it.' or maybe, 'Stop overacting girl and get a grip. You're not loveless, so stop pretending to be. There's other fish in the sea.' But I would laugh at you and say 'Hell yes I'm loveless! I loved that boy more than anything and he took a hammer to my heart and turned his back on me like I didn't have feelings.' Ok, maybe that's a little extreme, but it did feel that way.

_Used to believe in love, used to believe in fairy tales_

_But since my heart's been crushed, don't believe in much I need help_

_Don't know which way to turn, figure it out for myself_

_I've just started to learn, no such thing in fairy tales_

"Jinx, we can't be together anymore." He had said quietly.

"W-why not? What did I do wrong Red X, just tell me."

"You didn't do anything wrong, I did. I was stupid to think we could work together. I thought I liked you enough so that this wouldn't matter, but I realized I was wrong. Jinx, this is who I really am." X had taken off his mask and revealed to me what I never dreamed he would be. I didn't even think it was possible for them to be one in the same.

"_Robin_?"

**A/N**: Well there you go. I'm thinking both Jinx and Red X/Robin are OOC, but this was just a random idea that took me about an hour and a half to put on the computer. I think it's ok, and it's really deep for me since I usually write humor/romance. Like it, hate it, flame it, just REVIEW IT! On second thought don't flame it cause I'll be ignoring those if you do. –big grin-


End file.
